


Silent Hill - Damnation

by Eban98



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eban98/pseuds/Eban98
Summary: Danny wakes up in a place he doesn't know, without any memories or any clue about what's happening. This place is Silent Hill. With him, there's a man who wants to leave the town too, so they must work together to find the way out. But to do so, they must travel through the town surviving monsters and other challenges, which will reveal the dark past of Silent Hill, the Order... and Danny's Family.





	Silent Hill - Damnation

**SILENT HILL- DAMNATION**

**Chapter 1:**

**“Who Am I?”**

 

…

He was feeling tired when he opened his eyes, why was he tired? He closed them again, making the effort to wake up. He noticed he was lying on a bed, with a white savannah covering his nakedness. He looked around him to figure out where he was. It was a hospital room. Next to him there was a window, but through the glass he could only see gray light and falling particles. Could it be snow? No, it wasn’t winter… was it? The only thing that seemed to be clear to him was that he was in a hospital. But why? Who took him there? Why was he alone? Why naked? Many thoughts were going through his mind, but there were no answers.

He stopped making himself questions, and got sit on the edge of the bed, covering himself with the savannah. Next to him there were some clothes over a desk. A black T-shirt, blue jeans white socks and underwear. Also tennis shoes. He thought those could be his clothes, if it weren’t his then they shouldn’t be there. He turned to see his arms and found some scars.

But suddenly he heard chains, big ones, being dragged somewhere out of his room. It stopped, but then he heard screams, and laments coming through the walls. Children, women, men. All of them crying, yelling, and suffering. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. His breathing quickened, but he tried to control himself. None of that could be real. He started breathing slowly, until he finally sighed. Indeed, the noises just vanished. He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps out of his room, towards the door.

“H-Hello?” He said. No one answered him, everything turned into silence again.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” He insisted, raising his voice. But again, nothing.

After a few seconds waiting in vain, he finally stood up. The floor was so cold, that a chill ran through his body. He took the clothes from the desk and started dressing up. Before he could take the shirt on, he saw a mirror on the wall. Curiosity made him walk toward the mirror. It was dirty, covered in dust. He passed a hand over the mirror, and finally saw himself. He was young, he had blue eyes and brown tousled hair, long enough to cover his eyebrows. He found scars on his chest and over his face. He was confused, anything was making sense in his mind.

He tried to remember something, something about him… but there was nothing. He realized he didn’t know even his own name.

“My name… what-what’s my name? What’s my name!?” he asked to himself touching the mirror.

His head hurt just trying to remember his name. He was frustrated, but there was nothing he could do about it now, so he finished getting dressed. Then he walked near the windows, only to find out that somebody put wooden boards from outside, preventing the view to the outside. But those wood weren’t there when he woke up, he was sure they weren’t. He was feeling anxious. Was he getting crazy? That’s why he was in a hospital? He turned and saw the door again. He walked towards it and tried to open it, but the door was locked.

“Hello! Can anyone hear me?” He tried to open again “I-I’m awake!” He shouted. There should be people around, there must be someone caring about him. He couldn’t be completely alone. Right?

“Please! Let me out!” He started to struggle against the door, and then to hit it. “Let me out!!”

He got back to the bed, then back to the window. Back to the door. He tried to control his breathing, and his anxiety. That’s when he realized there was no sound of voices, footsteps, vehicles from the outside. Nothing.

“Please, I-” He put his hands on his head. “Someone… please.” He said almost in a whisper. He looked all over the room, but there was only the bed where he woke up and the mirror. His thoughts turned into fears. What if that was a nightmare, maybe he was still sleeping. But he didn’t feel like it was a dream. What if that was a punishment. Did he do something bad? That’s why he was left alone, locked in a hospital room?

A female voice made him scream.

“Danny!” She didn’t expect him to scream, so she got scared too. Then she touched her heart and laughed. “Danny! My God, you really freaked me out!”

The young lady had blonde hair and green eyes. She seemed to be a nurse. She was holding a red sweater. Danny was shocked, relieved, confused and scared, all at the same time.

“Danny, are you okay? You- you shouldn’t be awake. Not yet.” As he didn’t answer, she got closer and touched Danny’s forehead. While speaking she looked at his arms looking for injuries. “How do you feel? How long have you been awake? I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I was… busy. Is there-”

“H-how did you call me?” He finally asked. The nurse looked to his eyes, not expecting that.

“You don’t remember?” He shook his head. “Anything?” She asked, he shook his head. As if she understood, she smiled to him and grabbed his shoulders. “Your name is Danny.”

“Danny…” He repeated. Like a child learning a new word.

Lisa nodded. “Sounds familiar?”

“No.” It didn’t. But at least knowing his name made him feel a bit better. Safer. But not less confused. “Who are you? Where am it? H-how did I get here!? What happened to me!? When d-” Lisa covered his mouth with her hand.

“Stop! Stop! Danny, too many questions. I know you’re confused, and you want answers. Unfortunately I’m not- I can’t give you more explanations. Right now you need to rest, okay?”

“But, I don’t understand anything!”

“Look.” She put a hand on his cheek. “This is the Alchemilla Hospital. Okay? You’ve been sleeping for a while. You were brought here after a dangerous accident. The last thing I can tell you… is that you’re safe now. Do you understand?”

Suddenly a feeling of heaviness covered his body. His eyes were closing, and his legs lost strength making him tremble. He would’ve fall to the floor, if it hadn’t been for her that held him. “You see?” She said. “Come on, let’s get you back to the bed.”

With his last efforts he walked and sit back to the bed. The nurse helped him to take of his shoes, so he could just go to bed. When she put the savannah over his chest he asked, “May I know your name?”

She laughed, “I’m sorry. I forgot. My name is Lisa. Now sleep.”

Danny smiled. Somehow, knowing his name, and Lisa’s name made him feel calm. But he still had so many questions. What kind of accident? How long had he been in Alchemilla? Why Alchemilla does sounded familiar?

He thought some more questions, until Danny finally fell asleep.


End file.
